


Moonlight

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the past can be awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

Stephen stepped through the anomaly and gasped. Although it was daylight where he'd come from, here it was the middle of the night. But it wasn't dark. There was a large, bright moon, hanging low in the sky and the black velvet of the night was studded with hundreds of stars. The last time he'd seen this many stars he'd been in the middle of the desert, digging for fossils. Back home there was just too much artificial light to see the stars the way they were meant to be seen. He looked around him in awe - it was beautiful.


End file.
